Alfabeto ebraico
L'alfabeto ebraico (האלפבית העברי) è l'abjad ("abjad" ossia le prime lettere consonantiche dell'alfabeto arabo storico: ʾalif, bāʼ, ǧīm e dāl, dal cui acrostico deriva) con cui vengono scritte le lingue ebraica, yiddish, ladina giudeo-spagnola (da non confondere con la lingua ladina) e altre lingue ebraiche utilizzate dagli ebrei nel mondo. L'alfabeto ebraico viene scritto da destra verso sinistra. Esso consta di 22 lettere, di cui due ( ו vav e י jod) semiconsonanti. Cinque consonanti hanno una forma che cambia se finali di parola. Nella pronuncia della maggioranza degli attuali parlanti israeliani, le consonanti א e ע non hanno suono proprio, ma servono per appoggiare la vocale susseguente. La pronuncia di alcune consonanti si modifica a seconda della presenza vocalica. La pronuncia differisce tra aschenaziti e sefarditi, la versione di questi ultimi è considerata quella standard. I caratteri normalmente usati nelle monete ed iscrizioni dell'antico Israele differiscono abbastanza da quelli usati in epoca più tarda; in quanto questi ultimi derivano dal cosiddetto alfabeto ebraico quadrato, variante dell'alfabeto aramaico in uso tra gli Assiri, e che gli Ebrei cominciarono ad usare durante la cattività babilonese seguita alla sconfitta del Regno di Giuda nel VI secolo aC. Dopo la vittoria dei Persiani, nel III secolo aC gli Ebrei sempre più impiegarono la stilizzata forma quadrata dell'alfabeto aramaico allora in uso nell'Impero persiano achemenide, e che i Persiani avevano adottato dagli Assiri. Un derivato dell'alfabeto proto-ebraico più vicino ai caratteri originali fu quello in uso tra le comunità Samaritane, che impiegarono il loro alfabeto samaritano per scrivere eccellente letteratura, prima in ebraico poi in aramaico. Consonanti Vocali Le vocali sono rappresentate da puntini o linee (niqqud) tracciati sopra o sotto la consonante, e si pronunciano dopo la consonante stessa. Tali segni vocalici in generale non sono usati nella lingua scritta corrente. Uso dell'alfabeto ebraico in altre lingue Nelle pubblicazioni scientifiche l'alfabeto ebraico è talvolta usato per la trascrizione di testi epigrafici fenici e punici, nonché di testi aramaiciSi veda, ad esempio: : The Aramaic Scriptures Research Society in Israel (editor), The New Covenant commonly called The New Testament. Peshitṭa Aramaic text with a Hebrew translation, The Bible Society, Jerusalem, 1986. in cui il testo aramaico della Peshitta siriaca è scritto in caratteri ebraici.. Occultismo Alla fine dell'Ottocento, in Francia, avvenne l'omologazione delle 22 lettere dell'alfabeto ebraico con i 22 Arcani maggiori dei Tarocchi, ad opera dell'occultista Eliphas Lévi. Da quel momento cominciò a svilupparsi uno straordinario interesse degli esoteristi non ebrei verso la Cabala, da essi ritenuta la più importante tradizione esoterica dell'ebraismo. Traslitterazione del cinese L'alfabeto ebraico, curiosamente, è stato lo strumento con il quale fu eseguita la prima forma di traslitterazione degli ideogrammi cinesi. La comunità ebraica cinese di Kai Feng, fondata nel X secolo ed estintasi all'inizio del XX secolo ha lasciato degli scritti non in lingua cinese ma in caratteri ebraici. Bibliografia Didattica * Giancarlo Lacerenza, Scrivere l'ebraico, Libreria Dante & Descartes, Napoli 1999 * Jonathan Orr-Stav, Learn to Write the Hebrew Script, Yale University Press, New Haven and London 2006 Esoterica * Antoine Fabre d'Olivet, La Langue hébraïque restituée, Nouvelle édition, L'Âge d'Homme, Lausanne 2010 ** Antoine Fabre d'Olivet, La lingua ebraica restituita, Traduzione di Maria Luisa Mazzini, Collettivo Officina, Milano (s.i.d.) * Caterine Chalier, Les lettres de la Création, Arfuyen, Paris-Obey 2006 ** Caterine Chalier, Le lettere della creazione. L'alfabeto ebraico, traduzione di Donatella Simeone, Giuntina, Firenze 2011 * Paolo De Benedetti - A cura di Gabriella Caramore, L'alfabeto ebraico, Morcelliana, Brescia 2011 * Marina Busetto, I Segreti dell'Alfabeto Ebraico. Comparazione e formazione delle lettere, Psiche 2, Torino 2012 * Daniela Saghì Abravanel, Il Segreto dell'Alfabeto Ebraico, DLI - Mamash Edizioni Ebraiche, Milano 1999 * Georges Lahi, L'alphabet hébreu et ses symboles. Les vingt-deux Arcanes de la Kabbale, Editions Lahy, 1997/2006 ** Georges Lahy, L'alfabeto ebraico e i suoi simboli. I ventidue arcani della Qabbalah, traduzione di Bianca Ferri, 2ª edizione, Venexia, Roma 2008 * Eugenio Jacobitti, Delle antiche scritture. Scritti e simboli sacri, I Dioscuri, Genova 1988 Storica * Gabriele Mandel, L'alfabeto ebraico, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, Milano 2000; Seconda edizione, Mondadori Electa, Milano 2007 * Joseph Cohen, La fabuleuse histoire de l'écriture hébraïque, Éditions du Cosmogone, Lyon 1999 * Joseph Cohen, L'écriture hébraïque. Son origine, son évolution et ses secrets, Éditions du Cosmogone, Lyon 1997 * Joseph Cohen, Les écrits du peuple hébreu. Transmission d'une culture millénaire, Éditions di Cosmogone, Lyon 2004 Note Voci correlate * Alfabeto aramaico * Alfabeto fenicio * Abjad * Storia dell'alfabeto * Storia della scrittura * Sistema di numerazione ebraico * Lingua aramaica * Lingua ebraica * Lingua yiddish Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * * Gabriele Levy, l'artista che fa solo lettere dell'alfabeto ebraico. Fonti Categoria:Alfabeto ebraico Categoria:Alfabeti consonantici Categoria:Alfabeto proto-semitico Categoria:Storia della scrittura Categoria:Calendario ebraico Categoria:Lingua ebraica